


Gonna Get Me Some of You Alone

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the first time that she’s had to climb up onto the kitchen counter to retrieve a bowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as simple little ask from **itsalwaysfour** and then it somehow turned into this. A five times + one fic that is easily the longest thing I've written on my own. 
> 
> Much love to Molly for said prompt and **effie214** for putting up with my questions and various e-mails of drafts. 
> 
> Title from Thomas Rhett's _Gotta Get Me Some of That_.

Sighing, she pushes up on the cool surface, flexes her fingers against the bottom of the cabinet as she levers herself into a kneeling position.

It’s not the first time—will be far from the last—that she’s had to climb up onto the kitchen counter to retrieve a bowl from the top shelf of the cupboard and yet, no matter how many times it’s happened, the floor still feels further away than she remembers.

Shifting on the counter, she lets her legs dangle over the edge, her elbow pushing the cabinet shut as she grips the bowl, contemplates what the best way down might be.

Jumping is obviously easiest, but her ankle is already aggravated from kickboxing last week and if she ends up in a puddle on the floor, the bowl broken against the breakfast bar, she’ll never forgive herself.

Not to mention what Oliver would do if they had to break their four month run of no hospital visits.

Ok, so he’d probably be too panicked to even care, but eventually he’d realize it.

She could try jumping across to the dining room table, but she’s not sure she can create enough momentum and—   

“Don’t even think about it.” He leans against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest as his gaze moves from her to the table and back again.

“It seemed like as good an option as anything.”

“Next you’re going to tell me the other escape plan involved swinging from the overhead light.”

“No, my only swinging is done with you.” She lifts an eyebrow, spins the fruit bowl in her hands.

“Good to know.” Grinning, he crosses to where she sits, his arms bracketing her on the counter. “Want a hand?”      “I’d rather a ride.”

“All... “ His arm slips under her knees, teeth dragging over her jaw. “You have to do is ask.”

“I know.” She smiles, free hand drifting over his chest as he sets her down. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” His mouth presses to hers and she sighs against him, bowl pressing into her hip as he pulls her close. 

Their tongues meet, tasting, teasing, her eyes closing as he tugs her forward, two, three, steps and...

They’re in the pantry, her back pressed to the tall shelves, his hands pulling at her top.

Hastily she sets the bowl down, moans as his knee slips between hers, his fingers twining through her hair.

Their lips meet again, teeth crashing against one another as her body rocks forward, his hand pressing to her back, cushioning her against the lip of the shelf.

“Oh god...” She gasps, cheeks flushing as he hitches her skirt up, brushes his thumb across the edge of her panties. 

“...know... it’s...”

And then it’s his turn to groan, all the air leaving him as she shoves at his shoulders until he’s on the other side of the small room, his back against the shelves as she kneels, fingers easily flicking his fly open.

His pants and boxers quickly fall, pooling around his ankles as her tongue draws circles over his hip, fingers kneed his ass.

“‘Licityyyy....” He inhales roughly, elbow banging against a jar behind him as she runs a hand up the back of his legs, blows a breath across his erection.

“Hmm?” She grins up at him, teeth pressed to her lower lip, eyes bright in the dim light of the room.

“Please, I.... fuuuuuck...”

His eyes slam shut as her mouth closes around him and he has to bite down on the inside of his cheek, count to twenty, to stop himself from moving against her.

Her nails dig into his thigh, her cheeks hollowing around him as she moves over him again and again and—

“Oh shit, feels so damn good.” Blinking against the heat, he looks down, mouth falling open as she leans closer, her free hand slipping under her disheveled skirt and...

“Yessss.” Her breath fans against his thigh and then her tongue is swirling around his cock, spelling out her name—branding him—before she takes him in her mouth once more.

She groans against him, rhythm faltering for a long moment as she gazes up from under her eyelashes. His mouth tips up half cocky smile, half lust and suddenly she’s kissing and sucking and loving him again, her arm moving under her skirt in tempo with the pace she’s setting against him and it’s too much.

He comes, arm flying out, knocking the step stool into the opposite shelf and sending the fruit bowl clattering to the floor.

Laughing, she pushes off the tile, hands snaking under his shirt as rocks up on her toes and kisses the corner of his mouth.

“Leave it...” Her fingers splay over his ribs, stopping him from bending to pick up the fallen glassware. “I think round two should be in the rocker...”

“Mmm...” His lips brush over the curve of her throat. “Yes, you were saying about a ride...”  



	2. Chapter 2

Rubbing the towel across his neck, he drapes it over his bare shoulder, starts for the refrigerator only to stop two steps through the doorway, hip pressing to the dining room table as his mouth turns up.

His wife is perched on the kitchen counter, hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, yoga pants encasing her long legs, tank top showing off that smattering of freckles that drives him insane. 

She tucks her legs up under her, singing under her breath as she lifts a discarded scrap of material (so he may have pulled a little too hard on her MIT sweats; is it really his fault she looked so damn studious and sexy while rattling off investment options?), starts dusting the handle of each cabinet. 

Her shoulders lift as she moves and he knows the moment she senses him because her head tips to the side slightly, thumb strokes over the handle she’s currently fixing. 

She doesn’t address him though and he throws his towel over the back of the chair he’s leaning against, enjoys that they can have afternoons like this. 

When nothing is pressing in on them and they can just let go. 

Be together. 

She’s just finished tightening one of the knobs when she pushes up, top riding high on her back as she stretches to reach the streak of dirt high on the door. 

“If you believe it, this is the original reason I got up here.” Sighing, she rubs the soft cloth over the mark, attempting to erase it completely. “Then I remembered that you almost fell on your ass the other night when you got out our wine glasses because that one handle was loose and they all needed a little dusting, could probably use some polishing, too, so—” 

“Do we even have polishing equipment?” 

“Equipment?” Carefully she turns on the counter, legs swinging out in front of her as she raises an eyebrow at him. “What do you think you need? A belt sander?” 

“Maybe.” Grinning, he crosses into the kitchen, studies—admires—her hard work. “I’m sure there’s some special polish or wax—” 

“It’s called Pledge multi-surface; we have about three hundred cases of it at Verdant because every time I turn around it seems like you or Roy—” 

“Hey, I warned him about following McManus into the river.”

“I still haven’t gotten that water stain out of my chair.” 

“We’ll get you a new one. Even better...” He leans forward, arm pressing to her thigh as he gestures to the cabinets. “We can make Roy finish this as punishment.” 

“Shut up and get me down from here.” 

“It’s really not that big of a jump and if you’d just remember the step stool...” He leans back, grinning up at her for a long moment before finally lifting her, mouth trailing kisses up her arm as he carries her to the pantry.

“It just always...” Cupping her hand around his neck, she sighs. “Somehow slips my mind...” 

“I bet...” He sets her down, kicking open the aforementioned step stool, making sure it locks into place before turning and tugging her shirt over her head, Her bra falls to the floor seconds later, his hands stroking down her sides, slipping under the waistband of her pants. “Bet I can make you remember...” 

“Oh...” She means it to be a question, but it comes out more of a moan as his fingers slip curl around the material of her underwear and he shoves them right off along with her pants. 

“Mhmm. I mean, I know you might just _forget_ again in the future, but right now...” His mouth crashes down on hers, teeth tugging at her bottom lip as her hands press into his lower back, pulling him to her. “Now I can show you just how _useful_...” He nips at her jaw, steps out of her embrace. “It can be...” 

“That’s might be a bit of a challenge seeing as you’re a little overdressed.”

“Yeah?” He smirks, double checking the stool as her hand reaches out, fingers snagging the draw string of his pants.    

“Yeah.” She taps her nails across his abdomen, grins as he inhales sharply, and then pushes his pants off, her hand cupping him as he pants against her shoulder. “Much, much better.”

He laughs, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth before stepping away. “I was getting there.” 

“Sure, you... oh, shit...” She gasps as he settles behind her, hands sweeping her hair to the side as he presses a kiss to the nape of her neck. 

“Lean forward.”

It’s a whisper. 

A promise.

One that sparks pleasure and heat and love low in her. 

His arm bands around her waist and she moans, eyes drifting closed as his chest meets her back and he bends her over the stool. 

“Ohmygod.” Her fingers twist around the highest rung as his free hand settles in the curve of her waist, lips skim down her spine. 

“Beautiful... so beautiful and wonderful and...” She feels him straighten himself again, his erection firm against her ass as palms her breast. “Mine.” 

“That works...” Blowing a breath out, she presses back against him. “Works both ways...”

“I know... so damn lucky...”  

His teeth press into her shoulder briefly, fingers teasing her nipple into a tight peak, and then he’s widening her stance, anchoring himself to her as he slides home. 

They still, her head thrown back against his shoulder, his hand low on her hip as they surround one another. 

“Oliver, I need...” One hand leaves the stool, reaching behind her to sift through his short hair. “Need you to fucking move.”

“God, yes....” He groans against her, leaving and returning as her hand falls forward once more. 

Their rhythm is frantic, his fingers roaming from her breast to her hip and back again, over and over, driving them both closer and closer to the edge. 

He almost loses it when she starts pushing back against him in earnest, matching him stroke for stroke, one foot hooking around his ankle, urging him closer still. 

“Damn, I’m close...”

“I know, ‘Licity, go ahead...” He knows it won’t take much to set him off and if there’s anything that always does it’s her, clenching around him, gasping his name. “Let go..."

“I... it’s just...” Her knuckles flare white against the step stool, head turning so that their gazes meet and he grunts as he realizes her free hand is buried between her legs. 

“I got you...” Their mouths meet once more as his hand covers hers, pressing deft circles over her clit as he rocks into her harder and harder and—

“Yes, right... yesyesyes yessssss.” She gasps against him, back bowing as her orgasm rocks her. 

“Fuck, I can’t...” He manages to return once more and then he’s flying, heat flaring down his spine as he follows after her. 

“I’m not sure if that’s...” She sighs as he leaves, smirking when he steps in front of her, their discarded clothes tucked under his arm. “Going to encourage me to remember that I don’t have to climb up onto the counter.”

“I hope it doesn’t.” Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, he brushes his thumb over her cheek, kisses her slowly. “I’m really starting to enjoy the rescue celebration...”   
  



	3. Chapter 3

“Are you sure you don’t need me to do anything?” She taps her fingers against the breakfast bar, tips her head towards him.

“Yeah.” He turns from the oven, arm waving the wooden spoon he’s stirring the chili with. “This is finished, the cornbread is just staying warm in the oven. You could get a bowl or something to put the bread on if you insist on helping.”

“Damn it.”

“Only if you want.”

“It’s not that...” Sighing, she moves around the breakfast bar to the back counter, pushing up against the polished surface. “It’s just now I have to crawl up here so I can reach that blasted shelf.”

She hears him laugh behind her, his body turned back to his creation on the stove. Shaking her head, she begins pushing bowls aside, righting the emergency first aid supplies stored in corner as she finally finds the shallow dish she’s searching for.

Setting it carefully next to her knees, she does one last scan of the cupboard and closes the door. She’s just starting to turn on the counter when she feels his hands on her hips, lifting her gently.

“I don’t remember asking for help...”

“It was coming.” He smirks, hand cupping her ass. “That goddamn skirt and heels didn’t leave me much of a choice anyhow.”

“Oh?” She lifts an eyebrow, laughs lightly as his fingers twist in her top, roughly pulling it off and tossing it behind them.

“Yeah, they’re just... just don’t wear them to work after this, ok?”

“Noted.” Her smile grows, breath hitching in her chest as he presses a kiss to her ribs, flicks open the claps on her bra and slowly drags the straps down her arms. “You seem a bit... overdressed...”

“Wanna do something about it?” His dimples appear, hands smoothing down her back as he stops just outside the pantry and puts her down.

“Hell, yes.” Her mouth grazes over his, across his jaw and down his throat, and then she’s pushing off his jeans and boxers, tugging roughly at his shirt. Finally she frees him, tossing it over his shoulder where it catches on a wine bottle.

“Nice shot."

“Mmm, maybe I can win you something at Thea’s charity carnival next month.”

“‘Licity, do not talk...” He nips at her earlobe, reaches behind him to open the door. “About my sister right now.”

“Oh, right.” Her mouth tips up in teasing as she pushes her skirt and panties the rest of the way off, starts to step out of her shoes.

“Fuck no, leave them.” He tugs her forward, closing the pantry door behind them.

“Someone’s bos—” She gasps as his hand curls against her waist, his tongue tracing the shell of her ear. “Bossy tonight.”

“Hmm, maybe we can change that. You want some control?”

He tilts his head towards her, backing up until his shoulders meet the door and then he’s pulling her to him, lifting her with ease. Her legs wrap around his waist automatically and she moans, teeth scraping over his throat as he rocks her against him.

“Good?”

“Yes, just...” Exhaling roughly, she flattens her palms on his shoulders hitches herself higher before slowly lowering herself onto him. “Yessss, good...”

Their eyes meet in the dim light of the closet and he groans, splays his hand over the small of her back as she presses forward, taking him deeper.

“Felicity, fuuuuck, not... if you keep...”

“Good.” Grinning, she tightens her legs around him, brushes a teasing touch over his spine as their mouths crash together.

Sucking and nipping and loving, teeth and tongues, shared breath after breath. 

Suddenly he’s lifting her higher once more, one arm tight around her waist as his lips fall to her breast, closing softly around her nipple.

She moans, head tossed back, the heel of her shoe digging into his ass as strokes his tongue over her, sets a tempo that sends tiny waves of heat flying through her.

“Shit, I’m...” Shaking her head, she frames his face, tilts her body forward even further. Her glasses slip down her nose, his hand closing around her wrist as she reaches up to fix them.

“No, just...” He pauses, carefully lifting them off, folding the arms and placing them on the nearest shelf.

“But, I can’t se—”

“Doesn’t matter. Just...” His thumb brushes over the underside of her neglected breast and he grins as she clenches around him. “Feel."

He presses her forward as she intended, changing their angle so completely that he grunts against her throat, lets his eyes slam shut as she rides him. 

“Oliver, yes, I’m...” Her nails bite into the nape of his neck, back bowing as he blows a shaky breath against her skin and... “Ohhhh, Oliverrr, yes, I’m there, I’m...”

Gasping, she jolts forward, kissing him hungrily as her orgasm crashes over her.

“Fuck yes.” It’s a whisper against her lips as his hands flex against her and he lets go, head flying back against the door as the pleasure takes him.

“Well...” Laughing, she traces a bead of sweat across his forehead, kisses his jaw   he lowers her. “I think I’ve worked up an appetite.”

“Me, too...” He lets his arm curve around her waist, pulling her back to him as he blindly opens the door. “Though I don’t know that everything I want is on the menu...”

Chuckling, she leans into him. “It always is; I don’t know if it goes well with Syrah though...”

“Oh, it does...” He drops a kiss to her temple, grins against her. “It definitely does.”


	4. Chapter 4

Her heels click against the floor as she rushes in from their crowded living room, hair piled neatly on her head, mouth turned up in a half smile. 

“Shouldn’t one of us be out there?” He continues rummaging through the drawer in front of him, finally pulling out the extra teaspoons he’s been searching for. “What if Haskins stumbles over blueprints of his own company?” 

“I told you to put that stuff in the home office, not in the living room where—” 

“Relax, I did.” 

“Ok.” She narrows her eyes at him in mock anger and then reaches up, stomach pressing to the counter as she starts scouring the closest cabinet. 

Glasses clink together, are removed from the shelf and quickly replaced. The dessert dishes move from one spot to the same exact spot on the tier above them, her fingers tapping against the wine glasses as—

His hand cups her elbow, stopping her mid-reach. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

Biting her lip, she slams the cabinet door shut, opens the next one. “If one more person asks me about my job title and ‘ _just how did you two meet again?_ ’ I’m going to—”

His fingers drift down her arm, lacing through hers. “Your knee kick is a completely acceptable response, but I have a better idea."

“Oh?” 

“Yeah.” 

Closing the cupboard she just opened, he squeezes her hand, tugs her to the pantry. 

It’s a practiced dance now and he’s soon cushioning her head against the door as it closes behind them. “Just....” His mouth falls to her shoulder... “Us...” Her jaw... “For a few minutes...” Lands on hers, nipping and sucking. 

Loving. 

She sighs into it, pulling him closer as he breaks away, snaking his hands under her top and ducking his head to drag his tongue against the hollow of her throat. 

“Yes, you always... we’re...” She hooks her leg over his hip, grins as he takes the invitation and thrusts against her. “God, Oliver...” 

He laughs lowly, teeth scraping across her collarbone as her fingers tap against his scalp, drift down his neck and under the collar of his shirt. Soon her nails are pressing into his skin, her heel hard in the small of his back as she moves against him. 

With him. 

“‘Licity, I...” The rest of the sentence dies as her teeth pull at his bottom lip, her leg tightening around him as he changes angles slightly, his arousal rocking against her thigh. 

Even through the heavy fabric of his dress pants it’s too much and he groans, heat dancing dangerously low as her head tips back, fingers spasm against his shoulder. 

“That’s... ohhh...” She gasps, mouth pressing to his once more as her elbow hits the shelf next to them, almost spilling the extra jar of salt. 

Laughing softly, she lets her forehead fall to his, hands dancing over his neck as she carefully lowers her leg. “We should really...” She gestures over her shoulder towards the living room. 

“I can’t...” He shakes his head, inhales sharply. “I can’t go out there like this.” 

“Sure you can...” Hooking her fingers through his belt loops, she tugs him forward, brushing her lips over his. “You’ll just have to stay close to me...” 


	5. Chapter 5

Opening the paper, he grins at the headline ‘QC Sponsors High School Scholarships’.

“Hey, we made the front page.” Leaning against the counter, he waves it towards her before flicking the toaster on.    

“Shh.” She rubs the lingering sleep from her eyes, furrows her brow. 

“Someone have a rough night?”

“Yeah, I had to run after some guy in a mask wearing four-inch heels and a dress that kept trying to trip me and then...” She glares at the coffee pot, willing it to percolate faster. “ _You_ hogged the covers all night.” 

“I did not!” 

“You did! I almost rolled you off the bed just so I could get a corner of the blanket.” 

“Exaggeration.” He angles his body towards her, hip pressing to the edge of the counter. 

“Not even in the slightest. It’s a good thing it’s Saturday and I can spend most of it having you make it up to me.”

His dimples appear as the corner of his mouth turns up, paper crinkling in his hand. “Have anything specific in mind?” 

“Oh, I don’t know...” She wets her lips, presses them together in faux concentration. “Maybe re-organizing the book shelves, a massage...”

“Mmm...” He nods, the sound almost a growl as he twists to check the toast. 

She laughs in response, grins at how easy this is. 

How much she enjoys and welcomes it. 

The give and take of them. 

Rocking up on her toes, she reaches for their coffee mugs, her pjs riding up as she stretches to hook the handle of his cup. 

Suddenly his hand is on her back, skimming over the skin her top has just exposed. His mouth presses to the side of her throat, drifts down her shoulder as his other arm wraps around her and then he’s lifting the mug from her hand, pulling her away from the counter. 

“Oh...” She exhales slowly, fingers playing against the nape of his neck as he walks them towards the pantry. “Morning.”

“Morning... to you...” Lifting his head he groans, pushing her back against the breakfast bar as his teeth scrape up the column of her throat. 

There’s no fucking way he can make it to the closet when her eyes are half hooded, hands roughly mapping his back as she pulls him closer. 

Their lips meet, sucking and caressing and _yesyes moooore_ , until he forces himself to pull away only to press even closer, his arms caging her in against the counter. 

“I think...” His tongue skates over her jaw, fingers flexing on the cool counter as he fights to maintain control. “The massage is going to have to wait.” 

“Hmm, I don’t... shiiiiit...” She moans as he crouches, jaw rough against her knee as he pushes her sleep shorts off, trails kisses up the inside of her thigh. His mouth stops just short of his goal and then he’s standing, body crowding hers once more as his teeth pull at her bottom lip. 

Groaning, she lets her arm fall over his shoulders, curls her fingers in the light fabric of his shirt as his tongue caresses hers and his hand settles between her legs. 

“Fuck, Felicity...” His forehead falls to her shoulder, breath fanning across her skin. “So wet...” 

“...know...” Her eyes slip shut, body humming as drops open-mouthed kisses to her collarbone. “You going to do something about—oh god—it?” 

His head flies up, eyebrow lifting as their eyes meet and then his mouth is crashing down on hers, fingers curling against her as strokes her higher and higher. 

“This good enough?” It’s low, rough, in her ear as he shifts slightly and increases his pace. 

“You know it is.”  

“Want... you... to say it...” His thumb brushes over the top of her leg, drifts dangerously close to where she needs him most. 

“Yes, ok? Yes yes yesssss.”  

Smirking, he pumps into her harder, watches as her back starts to bow, her fingers searching for purchase on his shoulders, chest, the nearest barstool, and—

He stops. 

Her eyes fly open, chest rising and falling rapidly as she narrows her gaze at him. 

He just grins, index finger continuing to move lightly against her as his free hand slips her under top, cups her breast. 

“Damn, you feel good.” Rolling her nipple between his fingers, he continues to set a soft rhythm below, slowly building her back up. 

“I’d feel better if you...” She sighs, tries to roll her hips against his hand, seeking the pressure she needs, but he’s evasive, almost leaving completely as he sucks at the top of her breast through the thin fabric of her top. 

The touches are still there though, light, teasing, rhythm increasing as the tension starts to build once more. His jaw is rough against her chest, nose rubbing against her skin as he presses forward, stroking into her deeply. 

Groaning, she rakes her nails down his back, her breath hitching in her chest. “Don’t you even think about stop... stopping...”

“Wouldn’t dare.” His mouth lands on hers once more, teeth clashing together as her stance widens just so and he slides home even harder, his thumb brushing over her clit once, twice—

“Oh, Oliver, yes...” Cheeks flushing, she gasps, shoulders shaking as the heat washes over her and she comes. 

“Mmm, that looked...” He strokes her once more and steps back, lifting his hand and gently sucking the taste of her off his skin. “Like a nice wake up call.”

“It was.” She steps forward, arms banding around his waist as she presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth, rocks herself against his arousal. “It definitely was.” 

“I think breakfast burned though.”

“Screw breakfast.” Pressing her hands to his lower back, she starts pushing him back to the bedroom. “Joint massages and then, maybe if we’re feeling ambitious, some coffee...”   
  



	6. Chapter 6

She feels the mattress dip, his feet sliding across the floor as he bypasses their bathroom and heads for the kitchen. Sighing, she gives him a five minute head start and then follows after him, positive this is what he’d been trying to avoid. 

Sure enough, she finds him in the kitchen, kneeling on the counter as he roots through the top shelf looking for the extra pain killers. 

Boxes of gauze and band-aids are upended in the bowl they usually sit next to, his head and shoulders almost entirely in the cupboard. 

Leaning against the nearest chair, she crosses her ankles, runs her hand through her hair as he finally finds what he’s looking for. The bottle seems to be defying him though because he’s fighting with the cap when he turns and sees her. 

“Hey, I came out here so I wouldn’t... so you could...” He waves towards their room, pills rattling against the lid of the bottle. 

“I know.” She pushes off the chair, crosses to where he sits on the counter. “Here.”

Snatching the bottle from his hands, she quickly twists the top off, drops two tablets in his hand which he quickly tosses in his mouth. 

“I loosened the lid.”

“Sure you did.” Smiling softly, she snaps the top back on, sets the bottle by the sink. “You ok?” 

“I’m fine, just a little sore.” 

“To the point that you couldn’t sleep?” Her eyes narrow dangerously, hands twisting in the hem of her pajamas. 

“It woke me up, that’s all.” 

“Positive?” 

“Yeah, I can show you, if you want. I might...” His feet kick against the lower cabinets. “Need some help down though.” 

She laughs, lifting her hand without thought. His fingers lace through her and wiggles his eyebrows, thumb stroking up her wrist as he shifts his weight towards her.

Carefully, she takes it, hand squeezing his as she slowly helps him down. 

Their palms press together and then he’s sweeping her up, his mouth eager on her throat. 

“My...” He kicks open the door to the pantry, exhales against her skin. “My hero.”

“It’s a hard job, but...”

“You handle it perfectly.” He smirks, setting her on the always forgotten step stool. 

“If by _it_ , you mean _you_ then yes, I...” Her words die on a moan, shoulder blades pressing to the handle of the stool as he kneels, teeth tugging at the hem of her sleep shorts. 

“Yes?” He looks up at her, eyes dancing with happiness as he pushes off her bottoms, taking her panties with them. 

His hands clasp around her ankles, skim up her calves before settling high on her thighs, her knees falling open—welcoming him—as he scoots closer. 

“I just... I wouldn’t...” Blowing out a breath, she wraps one hand around the nearest rung. “No one else...”

He can only nod in reply, the emotion of these moments still, somehow, catching him off guard. 

He never went looking for her. 

Never expected to find her, but she’s it. 

She’s the one thing he somehow managed to get right. And damn it if she doesn’t make him feel like the exact opposite is true, too. 

Not just when they’re pressed together, rocking towards completion, but every godddamn day. 

In the opened pain killers and stops at the dry cleaners, putting on Doctor Who and carrying her bag to the Foundry because she packs it like they’re going away for three days.

It’s everything. 

Groaning, he presses his lips to the inside of her thigh, _that_ spot near her knee that always makes her gasp and shake. He sucks at the spot, smiling against her as her hips tilt towards him, her leg falls over his shoulder. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Lightly blowing a breath across her damp skin, he lifts her other leg, urging her to surround him completely. 

She happily takes the invitation, one heel pressing between his shoulder blades as his tongue dances over her skin, hand splays across the small of her back. 

“Oh god, Oliver, it’s not gonna...” Shaking her head, she closes her eyes, lets her head fall back. “I’m...” 

“Yeah?” His hand settles just above her knee and he pushes up, kissing a line down her hip before he ducks his head and his mouth covers her. 

“Yesssss.”

“Mmmm.” He hums against her, tongue curling into her heat as her knees tighten around him. 

Gasping above him, she sifts her hands through his hair as he nips and sucks, loves her with every single movement. 

“It’s... you’re...” She curls her fingers against his scalp, she urges him closer. 

“Mmm, yes...” His hands flex on her waist, pulling her against him completely. “Taste... so fucking... good...” 

“Ohhhhh.” Moaning, she shudders as his tongue strokes down the line between her hip and her thigh, his teeth gently scraping over the same path.

“Yeah, just...” He exhales softly against her. “Look at us, Felicity, look at us.” 

And with that his mouth is on her again, tongue rocking her towards oblivion as he eats her out, steady and fast and _ohfuckmore_. 

_Moremoremore_. 

She gasps, tension coiling even tighter, as she shakily pushes up on her elbow and gazes down at him, his head buried between her legs, her heels crossed over his broad shoulders.

His nails bite into her ass for a brief moment and then his hand is settling just above his head, pressing to her clit in the same rhythm of his mouth and it’s too much. 

She comes, ass lifting from the stool, back bowing, as her orgasm crashes over her. 

He moves against her another long minute, tongue thrusting gently, easing her down, before he lifts his head, smooths his hands up her sides. 

Wrapping his arms around her, he rights both of them, hand tunneling through her hair as he kisses her. 

“I love you so damn much.”  

“Love you, too.” She smiles against him, hip pressing to his erection as her fingers drift along his jaw. “I think that was just what the doctor ordered; a more thorough exam may be in order though...” 


End file.
